


Sunday Morning

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Attempt at porn, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ontd_ai</b> kinkmeme prompt:18. Kradam -- On a lazy Sunday, Adam makes Kris come through no more than body kisses.<br/>Only slightly porny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

"I cannot believe you let me sleep this late," Kris said, stretching.

"You needed the rest. You've been working too hard."

Kris shrugged. "The label insists I get the album out before the full impact of my life changing decision gets out." He made a face, showing exactly how he felt about that.

"But you aren't going in today," Adam said firmly.

"No. I promised I'd spend the day with you."

The look Kris gave him was still full of surprise, as if he were going to wake up and Adam wasn't going to be there. As if it were the two years he had spent broken and alone. Adam knew Kris wouldn't ever admit just how bad it had been, but Adam knew it in the way Kris held him sometimes, the way Kris looked at him now.

Adam was the lucky one, to have made his way back to Kris, for them to have found each other.

He took Kris's hand in his and pressed his lips against the palm, turning it over, seeing if he could taste every inch.

"Adam," Kris sighed, his voice hitching.

"Please. Let me do this."

Kris nodded and Adam continued his exploration, flicking his tongue out to catch the occasional freckle. Adam looked up at Kris as he reached the corner of Kris's neck and shoulder, smiling to himself as Kris bit his lip. Kris automatically tilted his head back as Adam began tracing Kris's jawline with his teeth, moving slowly down the line Kris displayed so much while singing.

"Adam, I-"

Adam looked up, seeing how close Kris was, but shook his head. "I'm not finished."

Kris nodded, blinking as Adam undid a button on his shirt, pressing his lips against the skin he revealed. Kris clenched his fist against the sheets as Adam blew gently across the line between his pants and his now bare chest.

"You are so beautiful," Adam murmured, revealing a hipbone with one tug, and outlining it with his tongue, scraping the hollow with his teeth. Kris's hip twitched and he let out a sound between a moan and a gasp.

Adam stopped a moment, looking at Kris stretched on the bed, fists held tightly, body arched and taut. His eyes were closed.

"Adam. Don't stop."

Kris looked directly at him, his eyes dark and desperate. His mouth hung open, so Adam moved forward and caught it with his own, holding Kris's hands down at the wrists.

"What do you want?"

Kris breathed for a moment. "Just, just don't stop," his voice faltered as Adam bit his shoulder and then kissed it gently.

Adam trailed his bottom lip across Kris's abs, all the while, Kris whispering Adam's name, each repetition louder and more desperate.

Adam paused a moment at the edge of Kris's underwear, grinning and barely grazing his lips across the thin cotton. Kris's hand came up from the sheet, grabbing his hair and pushing down.

"Oh, you want this, huh?" Adam whispered, looking up despite the pressure against the back of his head.

Kris nodded, his hand still pushing, but Adam disentangled it and kissed the tips of each finger, brushing the knuckles against his cheek.

"Sorry about your luck. I don't want to."

"Adam, please," Kris moaned, his voice cracking.

Seeing him like this, completely undone by Adam's touch… Adam lived for it, so he watched a second longer as Kris writhed against the sheets, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Adam leaned over Kris's body, hovering so he didn't quite touch, just to feel the heat and vibrations.

He licked a line up Kris's chest to his dark pink nipple, circling it slowly, first kissing it, then licking again, Kris's hand in his hair again, clenched as Adam continued to alternate his lips with his tongue.  
Adam stopped again and worked his way back up to Kris's neck, whispering in his ear, "Your turn next."

He brushed his lips against the back of Kris's ear, smiling as Kris finally lost control, his whole body moving upwards slightly, his groan somewhere between 'Adam' and 'fuck'.He sank into the bed, his eyes closed.

"I should take Sundays off more often," he whispered.

Adam laughed. "You should. Now into the shower and then we'll have breakfast."

Kris shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "You said it was my turn."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I do believe I did."

"Then it's my turn," Kris growled, pulling Adam to the bed.


End file.
